According to You, Sakura
by DeathGirl-Chan
Summary: Naruto wakes up one night, not able to fall asleep. When he listens to a song it reminds him of his past love life... NaruSaku to SasuNaru! Sakura-bashing!  I think...  Songfic!


**Ok~! I made this because I have a slight writers block on the first of my Guardians series! So, enjoy this until I finish the chapter!**

_'SasuNaru'~ thoughts or song lyrics_

* * *

><p><strong>According to You<strong>

Naruto yawned as he woke up, already forgetting his dream. He saw out of the corner of his eye that it was still dark out. And his clock said a little after three.

He sighed, seeing as he wasn't tired anymore and quietly walked out the room, using his skills as an Anbu, trying not to wake up his bed partner.

He found his stereo, and putting on low, he turned on the disk that was also inside. Music always seemed to calm him into sleeping. But it was a surprise when an old favorite song of his came on.

He smiled slightly to himself. This is a song he used to listen to four years ago, when he was sixteen, and had a girlfriend. He listened to this song a lot, since it reminded himself a lot of his love life.

He hummed to the song while remembering everything that happened back then that led him to today.

* * *

><p><em>According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless<em>

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

* * *

><p>"BAKA!" Sakura yelled as she punched her boyfriend, Naruto, sending him to the ground. "You're so useless!" She growled throwing down the blue bracelet Naruto saved all his money to get. "You should know I don't like blue! I like pink!"<p>

"O-Ok." Naruto said, getting up. "I'm sorry."

"You better be! Now, where do you want to go?"

"Umm….how about….well…I don't know…"

"The park?"

"No…"

"The movies?"

"No…."

"Kami Naruto! I can't believe you! You're so difficult! I can't please you! And you know what, now that we're talking about it, you're always changing your mind! You know what, this date is over. Bye." And she walked away, leaving Naruto to wonder what he did.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time<em>

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you _

* * *

><p>Naruto ran to his date with Sakura. He was a few minutes late, since he couldn't find his hair brush.<p>

When he finally got to the park, she looked _pissed_. He smiled his usual smile as he ended up in front of her. "Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me!" She growled. "Where were you?"

"Sakura-chan, I was only a few minutes late."

"A few minutes too much!" She growled. "I expect you to be here _exactly _the time we agree!"

Naruto flinched. "O-Ok."

* * *

><p><em>But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible<em>

_He can't get me out of his head_

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto laugh as flowers tickled his face. He moved the flowers, slightly stroking Naruto's face, making a splash of pick appear on his face.<p>

"You're beautiful."

Naruto's blush got redder and he looked away. "No I'm not."

Sasuke sighed and made Naruto move back to him. "Yes you are. Every time I do something, you're always on my mind. Nothing you do can make you any less wonderful."

Naruto's blush darkened and he smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>According to him I'm funny, irresistible<em>

_Everything he ever wanted_

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed and Sasuke chuckled. Naruto had just told a joke about an old small prank he pulled.<p>

"You know, you're really funny Naruto." Sasuke smirked

Naruto shook his head. "No I'm not…"

Sasuke sighed. "You really can't see that you're really the only one I want…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

* * *

><p><em>Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it<em>

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

* * *

><p>Sakura watched jealously as Naruto and Sasuke talked. Konoha Twelve was at the Ramen Shop and Naruto seemed to be totally ignoring her to talk to Sasuke.<p>

Naruto looked between the two of them. _Oh, I like Sasuke, but I'm dating Sakura. She hates me, he likes me. Oh….why must it be so opposite? But…should I choose Sasuke?_

"I wonder why Sasuke is so into Naruto." Sakura whispered to Ino, but not really, since almost everyone could hear. "He likes him for everything he _isn't_."

Naruto looked down, blushing, while Sasuke glared at her. _Why is Naruto dating this bitch?_

* * *

><p><em>According to you I'm boring, I'm moody<em>

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

_'Cause I always give it away_

* * *

><p>Sakura glared at Naruto, who was just sitting down on the couch, watching a movie that happened to be on TV.<p>

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I don't feel like going out anywhere today."

"Come on! Let's go get some ice cream or something!"

"No, I don't really want to."

She rolled her eyes. "Kami Naruto! You're so boring, and so moody! I can't take you anywhere!"

_After Naruto finally accepted her offer to go somewhere…_

Naruto laughed at a joke he said, while Sakura was just glaring at him.

"That's stupid! You practically gave away the joke!"

Naruto frowned, and nodded.

"You know, you always give away the joke. You can't do anything to make a joke funny."

Naruto nodded and accepted the verbal abuse.

* * *

><p><em>I'm the girl with the worst attention span<em>

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

* * *

><p>Naruto was thinking of Sasuke. How he acts towards him, his rare smile, his chuckle….<p>

"Naruto!"

Naruto snapped out of his daze to look at Sakura, who looked pissed.

"Where you even listening to me?"

"…Wha…?" Was his brilliant answer

She rolled her eyes. "Kami, you have the worst attention span. You're lucky that I put up with it."

Naruto nodded. _I wonder what Sasuke would say to that…?_

* * *

><p><em>But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible<em>

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, I think I've made a decision."<p>

Sasuke put up an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About who I really like."

"Explain…."

"Well, Sakura makes me feel like no one likes me, and she's always saying how wrong I am. I feel like I'm always hated around her. Then with you….I feel like I'm always loved. Like anything I do is right. But it's weird since I'm dating her and not you, when she hates me and you don't and….whoa….I made myself dizzy…"

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto tried to stop his eyes from spinning.

"So I guess I know who you've chosen?"

Naruto nodded, smiling.

"And the next step is….?"

* * *

><p><em>But according to me you're stupid, you're useless<em>

_You can't do anything right_

* * *

><p>Naruto glared at Sakura as tears sprouted in her eyes.<p>

"Wh-What? But Naruto, you love me…"

"No, I don't Sakura. You're always hitting me and making me feel hated. I don't want that in a relationship. And don't tell me you love me because you don't. So, I'm breaking up with you."

"But, Naruto…"

"Bye Sakura. Luckily, I have someone better." Naruto turned away and walked to the waiting arms of his boyfriend Sasuke, leaving Sakura to burst into tears, wondering how she could've lost Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible<em>

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled to himself as the song ended. He tensed slightly when arms slithered around him, but relaxed when he realized it was just his husband, Sasuke.<p>

"So, liked the song?"

Naruto glared at him playfully. "This was you're doing, isn't it?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Why of course, my kitsune." He pecked Naruto on the lips. "Come on, let's get to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" Naruto pouted

Sasuke smirked evilly, and Naruto got the feeling he shouldn't have said that.

"Well, I have a way so you'll be begging for sleep…" He picked Naruto up bridal style and carried the protesting vessel to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Bad? Horrible? So bad you want to cry and your eyes will bleed? Review and tell me!<strong>


End file.
